


Mordaza

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Tom ninca fue un hombre paciente, y James nunca fue muy conciente de cuando llevaba al límite la paciencia de alguien...
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948





	Mordaza

**Mordaza**

Tom se encontraba en su pequeño estudio revisando los papeles, tras la muerte de su tío Araid Graunt, con la cual no había tenido NADA que ver, se había transformado en el único heredero de la pequeña fortuna de los Gaunt.

Si bien era una de las familias más antiguas y tradicionales, al parecer sus antepasados no se habían manejado demasiado bien, pero él se había propuesto remediarlo.

El hermano de su madre le había legado una serie de pequeñas empresas y comercios que poco a poco, y con mucho esfuerzo por parte de Tom, estaban comenzando a despuntar. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar como se revolcaría su tío en la tumba al ver que el hijo mestizo de su repudiada hermana había logrado más en unos pocos años que él en toda su vida.

Meneando la cabeza volvió al trabajo, en el mismo instante en que la puerta del estudio se abría de par en par con un estruendo, dando paso a su entusiasta novio

“Aprobé- le informó con una inmensa sonrisa acercándose al escritorio- aprobé Tomito y con la calificación más alta de mi curso!”

Tom se acercó a besarlo y felicitarlo, mientras el más joven le explicaba extasiado como había transcurrido el examen. Finalmente, una vez algo más calmado y sin nada más que explicar, puso su mejor carita de cachorro mojado y le preguntó si podía quedarse allí con él, leyendo en el sofá.

“No veo porque no”- le indicó con un último beso antes de concentrarse nuevamente en los papeles

Frunció el ceño para contemplar las estadísticas, al parecer la rentabilidad de su servicio de desgnomización había bajado, no que no lo previera, de hecho, estaba intentando ampliar su campo de trabajo a otras plagas como doxies y boggarts para brindar un servicio integral. Comenzó a calcular los gastos de inversión cuando…

“Tomatito… crees que me vaya igual de bien en los otros exámenes?”- Tom alzó la vista confuso

“Si estudias lo suficiente, sí- le indicó con seriedad- y que es eso de Tomatito?”

“Es que Tomito me recuerda a Tomatito, y como tu te ves tan mono cuando te sonrojas avergonzado…”- explicó como si nada encogiéndose de hombros

“No vuelvas a hacerlo, sabes que no me gusta que me pongan motes y mucho menos así de ridículos, puedo aceptar el Tomito, siempre que no sea en público, pero no ‘Tomatito’ esta claro ‘Cuernitos’?”

“No me llames así”- refunfuñó el menor molesto

“Tus amigos te dicen Cornamenta, no está tan alejado, si vuelves a repetir el ‘Tomatito’ me encargaré de que todo el mundo te llame ‘Cuernitos’”

Sin más volvió a concentrarse en los números, ignorando completamente a un James molesto y dispuesto a no dirigirle la palabra; ya se le pasaría, a James siempre se le pasaba el enfado.

Dicho y hecho. Ni bien quince minutos y en el instante en que calculaba las ganancias que podría obtener con las nuevas modificaciones, el chico de ojos chocolate preguntó por centésima vez en la semana:

“Me ayudarás a estudiar para el examen de pociones?”

“Sí James”- comentó levantando apenas la vista y maldiciendo interiormente por haber perdido la cuenta. Resignado volvió a comenzar

“Porque sabes que doy asco en ese tema y nos exigen ten-...”

“León, lo haré, pero podrías dejarme seguir trabajando?”- inquirió notando como su escasa paciencia se esfumaba poco a poco.

“Lo siento”- masculló el más joven con un leve sonrojo antes de volver al libro.

Diez minutos fueron necesarios antes que el silencio se viera quebrado otra vez.

“Sabías que las imperdonables funcionan directamente sobre el cerebro?”- preguntó retóricamente antes de comenzar a explicar lo que había estudiado para el examen

Tom levantó la vista y suspiró intentado ignorarlo, mientras calculaba el impacto que tendría el aumento de precio de los cuernos de unicornio en su pequeño laboratorio de pociones. Imposible.

“ O sea, el avada le dice al cerebro que ya no debe funcionar y…”

“James”- rogó mirando al chico que sin escucharlo, continuaba con su discurso.

Resignado volvió a los números, mientras su novio continuaba parloteando sobre el cruciatus y su paciencia llegaba a rozar el límite

 _‘Fui un maldito Señor Oscuro_ \- se dijo a sí mismo- _por supuesto que se como funciona el condenado cruciatus’_

Y sin más tomó la varita y apuntó a su novio.

James no fue conciente de lo que ocurría hasta que lo sintió, llevándose las manos a la boca luchó con todas sus fuerzas para librarse del hechizo. Furioso volteó a ver a su novio quien sonreía antes de continuar con su trabajo. Condenado Tom, lo había amordazado.


End file.
